XMen: Calm Before the Storm
by Winds of the Desert
Summary: The XMen movies original trilogy: Winds of the Desert style! A major anti-mutant sect of the government is taking over the US; can Logan save the XMen and a certain weather controller before he's too late? ON HIATUS
1. Author's Note

_Hey, hey, people! This is Wind, now back with yet another fanfiction! I've decided a nice long LoganXOroro fanfic was in order, so I decided on this; so, to get it started, I should give you the character profiles for my new additions to the movies original cast:_

/\  
><strong>Alice Peters- a.k.a. The Looking Glass The Seer  
>Powers: Telepathy, telekinesis, psychic dreams and visions, and can sense the power and strength of a mutant opponent.<br>Description: Blonde hair, green eyes (left eye turns blue, right eye turns violet when she's having a vision), naturally pale skin.  
><strong>\/  
><strong>Madeline O'Malley- a.k.a. Flashstep<br>Powers: Super speed.  
>Description: Auburn hair, hazel eyes, semi-tan skin.<br>**/\  
><strong>Nicholas Wood- a.k.a. Marsh Man<br>Powers: Can control plants.  
>Description: Dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark tan skin.<br>**\/  
><strong>Nadia Nazemi- a.k.a. Euphoria<br>Powers: Powerful hypnotic persuasion and illusions. Can also get faint impressions from a person's mind, but is too weak to be considered an actual telepath.  
>Description: Black hair, brown eyes, dark tan skin.<br>**/\

_Kay, that's everyone! There might be a few add-ons later, so check this after every new chapter comes out just in case! And don't judge my superhero names; I don't have much experience in the superhero world, I just became a fan of X-Men last year! RoLo Forever!  
>-Wind<em>


	2. Prologue: Nightmare

_**Mutation.**_

_**It is the key to our evolution. It has allowed us to evolve from a single-celled organism to the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, usually taking millions of years. **_

_**But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward...**_

/\/\/\/\

_"That's enough, he might talk now," said the man, motioning to his guard to stop beating the crap out of the prisoner on the floor. The guard took a step back as the prisoner slowly got to his feet once again._

_"Well, Logan? Are you going to talk to me now, or am I going to have to bring a chair? I'm sure Josh here enjoys having a punching bag," said the man, face twisted in an evil smirk as Josh grinned as well._

_The prisoner, Logan, wiped his bloody nose on the back of his sleeve and spat out a mouthful of blood. "What do you think, Striker? I can keep at this all day!" he snapped at the man, wincing slightly as the bruises and breaks healed._

_Striker waved his hand and Josh delivered a harsh punch to Logan's face, once again making it bleed. Logan fell to the floor, and as he slowly got back up, Striker said, "Look, Logan, it's a simple question I ask of you; where is Xavier's school? Tell me now and this constant beating will stop, I give you my word!"_

_"Too late for promises, Striker! I already know you and your promises come with unimaginable pain and suffering!" snapped Logan, shaking his head to clear it._

_Josh punched him again, this time in the stomach, making him cough up blood onto the floor. Striker watched with obvious satisfaction. "You know, if I didn't know we put a block on your claws, this would make me think you're truly pathetic, Logan!" he said with a smirk._

_Logan glared up at him with the killing intent of a wild animal, but he held it back. "Well, since we can't make you talk," sighed Striker suddenly, "Then I guess we better bring in someone that _can._"_

_Logan's head came up sharply as Striker continued, "I assure you, Logan, that even if we don't know where the school is, we can still find the rest of your teammates. So who shall it be? Cyclops?"_

_Logan laughed at that, earning him another punch. "As if I'd waste my time saving him!" Logan choked, wiping his once again bloody nose on his sleeve._

_"Alright, fine. Miss Grey?" offered Striker. Logan didn't laugh, but his face didn't hold much concern._

_"How about Miss Frost? I'm sure Emma could at least get a little out of you," said Striker, to much the same reaction._

_"Alright then. How about Storm?"_

_That hit home. Try as he like, Logan couldn't keep the look of fear and concern from crossing his face at Striker's words._

_"Ah, so you _do _have a weak spot!" cried Striker as a malicious grin covered his face._

_Logan gritted his teeth, eyes filling with rage. "You even touch her, and I swear to God-!" he snarled, but Striker cut him off, "In truth, Logan, we've been aware of your 'relationship' with Miss Munroe for some time now. We figured we'd give you a chance to talk before resorting to taking her, but if it must be done, it will be done."_

_Striker leaned forward until he was nose-to-nose with Logan, who was being restrained by Josh._

_"You _will _tell us everything we need to know, or I'll have Miss Munroe in here to convince you instead of Josh," said Striker, eyes alight with mad flames._

_Only five words could express Logan's frustration: "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

/\/\/\/\

Alice Peters jerked awake in bed as the vision of Logan and the man named Striker faded from her eyes. 'What the hell was that? !' she thought, gasping as she got used to the vision.

"Alice? You alright?" mumbled Alice's little sister Maggie from across the room. "Yeah, fine," muttered Alice as she lay back down.

"It was just a dream."

/\/\/\/\

The next morning Alice would reawaken with absolutely no recollection of her vision. Just a name printed in her mind: Logan.

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: *Dramatic music* Duh duh duh! Winds of the Desert's newest fanfic has now officially started! WHOOHOO! Chapter one coming soon!  
>-Wind<em>


	3. Dreams & Migraines

Alice jerked awake from a nightmare for the fourth time in a week with no memory of it at all. 'Damn it! What the hell is going on? ! I have enough stress as it is getting used to high school again!' she sighed dejectedly in her head as she let her head fall back onto her pillow.

Two weeks into term and she was now stressing about homework, boys, popularity, and, to top it all off, freaky nightmares she couldn't even remember. Her sister Maggie had already complained twice that she made too much noise when she was asleep; she said she could hear her groaning and moaning the entire night.

"You sound like you're trying to fight something off, and then you suddenly wake up," said Maggie, now awake with her sister. Alice blinked at her in surprise, then let out a frustrated groan.

"Ugh, why does this keep happening? I can't even remember what I'm trying to fight off!" Alice punched her pillow, letting her anger out on the soft downy fabric.

"Don't ask me, I'm no mind-reader," yawned Maggie, slowly falling back under her covers. "G'night," she mumbled before returning to dream land.

Alice glanced at her sister's sleeping form before silently growling, 'I better not have anymore dreams or I'll go nuts!' Timidly, she let her eyes droop closed.

All she saw the rest of the night was the black insides of her eyelids as she slept a dreamless sleep.

/\/\/\/\

"Yo, bed head!" Alice looked up as her old friend Maddie came running up to her at top speed. "What do you want, Maddie? I'm not in the mood for your ridiculousness this early in the morning," moaned Alice as she sat back in her seat on the school bus.

Maddie ignored her complaint and sat next to her. "So, what's up, amigo? You've been cranky and snappy all week….. Is it, well, that time of the month?" Maddie asked, grimacing. "No, Maddie, it isn't that," Alice grumbled, rubbing her temples in an effort to get rid of the splitting headache there.

"The headaches again?" asked Maddie in a suddenly serious tone of voice. "Yeah. I think they're getting worse," muttered Alice as a spike of pain shot through her head. Ever since she was a little kid, she'd get really awful migraines for hours on end. Medicine never did help, and neither did any of the other tricks experts online told about.

They just stayed, refusing to let Alice have a moment of peace. They'd left temporarily last month, but now they were back full force. "Bummer. I hope this has nothing to do with those weird dreams you were telling me about." Maddie said quietly, looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

Alice just shrugged, trying to will the pain away but not succeeding.

/\/\/\/\

Emma Frost was walking quietly, alone, through the grey space of matter that separated brain waves. Having hooked up her head to Cerebro, she was looking for nothing in particular, just curiously following the random mutant brain wave, when she felt a slight jolt roll through her mind.

'What was that?' she thought in surprise, following the jolt to a pair of girls sitting on a school bus, one of them nursing a migraine and the other looking at her with concern.

'They're-!' Emma didn't finish the thought. She immediately disengaged her mind from Cerebro, taking the helmet like machine off her head and getting to her feet. She left the dome of metal that was the machine in a sprint, only stopping when she was in the elevator that led up to the main mansion.

"Come on, hurry up!" she muttered impatiently. Emma knew it would be faster to just tell Charles telepathically what was happening, but the other X-Men got irritated when they didn't speak out right, so she decided finding them was faster.

The doors opened and she burst out, running down the hall to Xavier's study, ignoring the quizzical stares of her students following her all the way.

"Professor!" Emma cried as she burst into his study, surprising Scott and Storm as she did so. "Do you mind, Emma? ! You scared the crap out of me-!" complained Scott, but Emma swept right past him, Storm, and Jean who'd been having a meeting and walked up to Charles, who was looking up at her expectantly.

"Professor," she said seriously, "That mutant, the one you've been looking for? I think I found her."

/\/\/\/\

_End of Chapter Funnies:_

_Me: "Muahahaha! Cliffhanger!"  
><em>_Scott: "Oh, come on, I just showed up, and I only got a few seconds of screen time!"  
><em>_Me: "Of course; you're not the main character!"  
><em>_Emma: "At least I was important in this chap. Thanks, Wind!"  
><em>_Me: "Anytime, White Queen!"_

_A/N: Ahahaha! Chapter 1 is officially done! Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger; chap 2 coming soon!  
>-Wind<em>


	4. Bar Fights

"What? Where? When?" Charles asked, eyes wide with astonishment as he stared at his beautiful blonde student, trying as hard as he could to keep from diving into her mind to get the information.

"Just now. I read her friend's mind; they go to Paradise High School in Paradise, Colorado. We finally got a lock on her!" Emma said excitedly, eyes filled with a fresh sense of hope.

Scott just stared at her blankly while Storm turned to Charles out of curiosity. "What's she talking about? Who have you been looking for?" she asked.

Charles glanced at Jean and Emma with a look of resignation before saying, "I once found a very powerful young mutant with Cerebro, but her class five mental blocks kept me from locating her again. How did you fond her, Emma?"

"She looked like she had a serious migraine; her attention on the shields must've slipped because of that," said Emma, her eyes full of impatience; she wanted to find the only other telepath in the world with mental barriers able to keep out Charles now.

"Did you get a name from her friend?" asked Charles. "Yep. Alice Peters. She's got a pretty normal family; mom, dad, younger sister, brother in college. I did a pretty large sweep on her friend so I wouldn't lose her location." Emma explained.

"Alright then. Storm, you and Emma need to go see her and see if you can convince her to come here; her powers are completely unstable, and we need to help her get a hold of them. Now, before she accidentally uses them on someone. You have about enough time to get there. Go now," ordered Xavier, his voice filling with its usual authority.

/\/\/\/\

Ororo 'Storm' Munroe joined her telepathic best friend in preparing to leave. "So this girl's really powerful, right?" she asked Emma as she fixed a stare on the jet's controls.

"Incredibly enough, her powers rival and could possibly surpass the Phoenix's," said Emma as she lifted the plane off the ground. Storm gaped at her friend, eyes mixed with shock and disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right? That's not possible!" Storm gasped. "It is. You know with our kind, nothing's impossible," said Emma simply, shrugging as if that finalized the conversation.

Storm returned her eyes to the blue sky, her confusion bringing several clouds into view. Emma ignored them, but Storm could tell she knew exactly what was going on in her head without even looking in it.

'It's just not possible,' thought Storm, eyes clouding with worry as a little voice whispered, '_Well, what if it is?_'

/\/\/\/\

Logan was a very patient man. Cage fights were _supposed _to be rough. But this chump who'd just came in acted like he was the serious shit, and Logan couldn't take it anymore.

A quick head butt and the guy was on the floor, eyes rolling in his head as he tried to comprehend how he'd gotten there. "Winner, and still the king of the cage, the Wolverine!" yelled the announcer, earning boos and shouts for a rematch from the angry crowd.

Logan ignored them, puffing on his cigar like he hadn't just gotten the crap beaten out of him. 'Guy didn't even fight well,' thought Logan critically, eyes filled with annoyance as some of the guy's friends tried to drag him out.

A couple hours later, calm returned to the soon to be closing bar, as most of the spectators had left a while ago.

Logan ordered a beer and took a gulp of it. 'Now that hits the spot,' he thought as the amber liquid went down his throat. While he was enjoying the alcohol, he could feel the stares of three different people on him; one was from the guy that had tried to beat him up, the other two were from a pair of teenage girls who were staring at him curiously.

One looked American while the other looked like she could be from the Middle East.

Suddenly, Logan's full attention was diverted to the guy, as he came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey. I think you owe me some money," he said.

His friend tried to get him to leave, but he continued, "Nobody walks away from a fight like that without a scratch to show for it. I know what you are." Logan turned slightly and hissed back, "Look, pal, you lost your money, but if you don't get out of here, you'll lose something else."

The guy turned away for a moment, but that was just to grab a knife from his pocket. "LOOK OUT!" screamed both teenage girls in unison as the man made a move for Logan's body.

/\/\/\/\

Alice rubbed her temples more throughout the day as her migraine got worse. "You okay?" asked Maddie with a concerned note in her voice during lunch. "No," moaned Alice as her agony was worsened by the loud babble coming from the crowd around her.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor," suggested Maddie. "I have; they never help. All they do is give me pain medication that doesn't even work." Alice grumbled, placing her head on the table.

Maddie stared sympathetically down at her, trying to think of a solution, but nothing else came to mind. She simply ate her food as quietly as possible as her friend continued to be silently tormented.

/\/\/\/\

He moved so fast he could've been lightning. One minute Logan was sitting there, about to get stabbed in the neck, when he was suddenly in the complete opposite situation, where he was about to stab the other guy in the neck with _claws that came from his knuckles_.

Everyone in the bar froze in shock as the third claw came out slowly, stopping right before it stabbed the guy in the jugular vein. Then, there was a _click_, and suddenly a gun was pointed at his head.

It was the bartender. "Get out of my bar, freak!" he snapped, looking ready to shoot. But Logan wouldn't stand for that.

Bringing the claws out of his other hand, Logan sliced the gun apart before he could pull the trigger. He was about ready to finish both men off when he realized the looks on the girl's faces; they looked terrified, yet also looked relieved that he was alive.

'Damn. Right when I could've gotten rid of these jerks,' thought Logan with an inward sigh as he sheathed the claws in both hands.

Then Logan grabbed his drink, drained the rest of his glass, and walked out of the bars as if nothing at all had happened.

/\/\/\/\

_End of Chapter Funnies:_

_Storm: "I thought I was a main character; why do I only get a few lines?"  
>Me: "You are, but your major parts won't come up for a bit."<br>Storm: "*Sigh* Oh alright, I'll be patient."  
>Me: "Be happy. You got more lines than Scott."<br>Scott: "Hey!"_

_A/N: Next chap coming soon! Hope you enjoyed! BTW if you want me to update faster then leave me good comments or vote for this story on my profile poll!  
>-Wind<em>


	5. I Told You So

Alice was quite relieved when the final bell rang and her classmates left. She could've sworn she heard them whispering the entire time, but when she looked over her shoulder no one's lips were moving.

"See you later!" called Maddie, taking off down the street to the skate park with her skate board under her arm. Alice just waved before walking down the street toward her house, deciding walking might clear her head.

'Maybe I _am _going crazy; I'm hearing voices when no one's talking,' Alice thought as she passed a bus stop with several annoying chattering voices when nobody was talking. It was all gibberish too; one person was listing off what he wanted for dinner while a girl was detailing a fantasy where she had a million ponies to ride on, and a woman was muttering about killing her husband for not paying their mortgage in time.

There was more, but those voices were quieter, less distinct, muddled and mixed together in a never ending cacophony of confusing chatter. Alice winced and walked faster, eager to pass the crowd by as more voices joined in.

She was on her house's street when she saw a pair of women on her doorstep, talking to her mother. As she got closer, she could hear their voices:

"Well, Alice has been complaining that school is way easier than she wants it to be. Maybe this 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' is what she needs," her mother said, looking down at a brochure with a very fancy-looking mansion on the front.

"Oh, we've heard a lot about your daughter, and if she's anything like we heard she'll fit right in at the school!" exclaimed one of the women, a dark-skinned woman with _white hair_.

The other, a very pretty blonde, said, "Yes, Xavier, the headmaster, only allows the best in the country to enroll. Your daughter is very special to gain this opportunity. I just hope she'll accept!"

"Oh, here she is now! Alice! Come here, dear!" called Alice's mother, noticing Alice as she walked up the driveway. "What is it, mom?" Alice called back, feeling a bit suspicious of these women.

"Alice, this is Emma Frost and Ororo Munroe. They're teachers at a very prestigious institute in Westchester, New York, and they said you've been accepted at the school on a scholarship! Isn't that wonderful? !" Alice's mother asked her, almost floating off into Wonderland in her delight.

"Uh, sure mom, but I think I'll pass," said Alice, passing through the doorway into their house. "W-what? ! But sweetheart, this is a great opportunity, and you'll receive some of the highest education in the country!" Mrs. Peters gasped, following her daughter into the house, both Emma and Ororo following at a slightly slower pace.

"Mom, I don't need higher education! And besides, what about Maddie? She's my best friend; I can't just leave her and go off to some school in New York!" snapped Alice, placing her backpack onto the kitchen table and grabbing an apple out of the fridge.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but are you referring to Madeline O'Malley?" asked Emma. Alice stopped and looked at her before nodding warily. "She has been accepted at our institute as well, so she'll be coming along as well if she accepts."

Alice gaped at both of the women in shock, eyes filled with disbelief. "So, honey, will you go? You'll be starting next week!" Mrs. Peters begged her daughter.

"…. Fine," huffed Alice, making her mother squeal like an excited school girl.

/\/\/\/\

Logan was just getting into his truck, about to take off, when a voice laced with a thick Middle Eastern accent yelled, "Hey!"

He stopped and turned to see one of the girls from the bar running up to him, her breath coming in huffs as she caught up to him. "What?" he snapped, making her flinch slightly before she said, "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind giving me and my friend a ride? We-." "Nope, sorry," said Logan, getting into his truck.

"H-hey! We saved your life!" she gasped back. "No you didn't," countered Logan. What? It was the truth; if he'd been stabbed, all that would've happened was he'd heal the wound and then kick the guy's ass.

Logan began driving away, but when he looked in his mirror to see the disappointed gazes of both girls as the other joined the first, he sighed in resignation and stopped the truck. He stuck his head out the window when neither girl moved. "You coming or not?" he called, making them both jump and quickly run after the truck.

/\/\/\/\

Both girls had to squeeze into one seat, but it worked out fine. They introduced themselves as Rogue and Euphoria. "What kinda names are those?" Logan smirked at their slightly miffed expressions.

"I don't know, what kinda name is Wolverine?" asked Euphoria, crossing her arms and looking at him smugly.

"My name's Logan," sighed Logan resignedly. "Marie," said Rogue. "Nadia," said Euphoria.

They continued in silence for a while when Marie said, "You know, you should wear your seatbelt." "Look kid, I don't need you telling me what to-." Logan started, but before he could continue his little lecture, a tree fell in the way of the road and the truck crashed loudly into it.

Nadia and Marie remained safely inside because of their seatbelt, but Logan went crashing through the windshield in one of the most epic 'I-told-you-so' moments in history.

/\/\/\/\

Emma and Storm were heading home to Westchester when they received a sudden transmission from Charles. "The Brotherhood seems to be attacking a group of mutants not far from where you are. Scott's already there but he'll need some backup. Girls, if you wouldn't mind, go help him." Charles said.

"Already on it," said Emma, turning the jet in the direction she felt the mutants minds in. "Time to rock and roll!" cried Storm, and the clouds let out a small thunderclap to show her excitement.

/\/\/\/\

Logan slowly got up, shaking his head to clear it as he felt the scrapes on his head healing over already. 'I'm never going to live this down,' he thought in slight despair, turning to see both girls staring at him shock.

"You two all right?" he called. "We're stuck!" cried Marie, pulling at the seatbelt that was ironically trapping them inside after it just saved their lives. Nadia was yanking on it as hard as she could, but it didn't budge an inch.

Logan growled in frustration as he began heading towards them and the remains of his truck when he froze, sniffing the air. Something foul was coming towards them; coming towards them fast.

/\/\/\/\

_End of Chapter Funnies  
><em>_Storm: "Oh, another cliffhanger! I like it!"  
>Me: "Yep, that's just how I roll."<em>

_A/N: Yep, so that's that! Hope you enjoyed, next chapter coming soon! Remember; vote for this story on my poll or leave a good review if you want this to be updated faster! LATERS EVERYONE!  
>-Wind<em>


End file.
